


Fire Amongst Ice

by missema



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adrenaline, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kmeme prompt for 'holy shit we just survived a dragon attack sex' after Helgen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Amongst Ice

Dirt and soot covered Hadvar's face, stinging his eyes when the sweat dripping into them as he rested his head against a boulder, letting the coolness seep into him. He'd nearly cried when he'd finally seen sunlight again. They'd been running, his life flashing before him with every step, and even now, well away from the center of Helgen, fear still iced his insides and made him tense. Without her, he would have died, he knew that for sure.  
  
Why was she laughing? Next to him, she was bent over, shaking with laughter that spilled out of her, in stark contrast to his deep breaths he kept taking, trying to calm his entire being with each inhalation. The laughter grew instead of quieted, getting louder and more unrestrained as they stayed glued to their spot, hiding. Understanding washed like ice water over his skin, she was going to be hysterical if she couldn't stop herself.  
  
He drew in another deep breath and addressed her, trying to get her to focus on him instead. He made some attempt to tell her about Riverwood, about finding his uncle Alvor, but she clapped her lips upon his and he kissed her back, running a hand up her back and into her dirty, short hair. The girl, he didn't even know her name, had pushed him onto his back with the force of her kiss, and all he could think of was that he'd at least stopped the mad laughter.  
  
"Hadvar." She growled his name and he kissed her again, rough and needy as their lips parted. Their teeth clanked harshly together as their tongues met and tasted the other in fierce desperation. He was panting when they parted, gulping down air as if he had been underwater.  
  
"I can't believe we're alive!" He near shouted, feeling giddy as relief flowed through him. She nodded in agreement, though she hadn't lost that wild look he'd first seen before they'd entered the Keep to evade the dragon.  
  
He'd known that she wasn't supposed to be on that cart with those Stormcloak rebels, as soon as he laid eyes on her. She'd been the one trying to come into Skyrim, a wanderer in her ragged clothes. Hadvar knew that the pretty Nord woman with sandy brown hair and a dark complexion hadn't been involved with Ulfric and his men, she had just been in the wrong place at the very wrong time. It wasn't his place to argue her case, but he had known it in his gut, and it had never led him astray before.  
  
He tried not to stare at her as she got off the cart. There were people like that, the delighted in further humiliating prisoners by leering at them, and Hadvar didn't want to become that vile. But Divines, she was beautiful, even dressed in rags as she was and he felt sorrow that she had been assigned the same fate as a traitor, only by accident. When she'd come running out of a burning building with her hands still bound, wild and scared but still alive, he was determined to keep her that way. Though she'd been saved from execution, he felt that they owed her a debt still. It was clear that he would never have made it away from Helgen without her, she handled a two-handed weapon as if she were born to do so, fighting as if possessed as they ran away.  
  
It was the fight, the high of it all that made him respond when they finally got out of those dark passageways beneath the town and out into the open. The next kiss pushed him over, still full of the same urgency and disbelief, but it felt charged somehow, as if he'd just understood the confluence of events that left them alive and alone together. Her hands were raking through his hair, pushing him into their kiss, and he couldn't stop, didn't want to not feel the demanding heat of her, grinding through their armor. Beneath his armor, his cock throbbed, groaning and aching in response to everything, the most surreal day of his life so far.  
  
When she drew back from him, his fingers moved swiftly, taking away only the minimum of his armor, but enough to bare what was necessary. He almost started in on his own bout of hysterical laughter at the absurdity of it all as he lay against the ground, looking up at a pine tree, inhaling the distinctive scent. The snow surrounding them hadn't made him cold until he'd taken out his prick, the warmth of it seemed out of place as he lay on the chill ground, but he didn't have time to think about it, because the girl was back, and she sank down onto him without preamble, sheathing him in her wet depths.  
  
A shared groan ripped through both of them, and he began to move beneath her, his jangled nerves too uneasy to settle down and relish that first moment, the gentle yielding of her body to his. Instead the two of them bucked in an almost angry, spasmodic fashion, being far too noisy than was advisable, birds flying out of trees at the sound of them, but Hadvar found he simply didn't care. If he had to die, better here with her than in the mouth of a dragon.  
  
Orgasm wasn't his goal, but rather, the freedom he found in the fucking itself, the relief of doing something so utterly indicative of life after being so close to death. He thrust up into her savagely, nearly toppling her off of him, as he ran hands up her breastplate, wishing that he could kiss her bare breasts, take one in his mouth. Still, he was inside of her, this beautiful nameless prisoner girl, his cock twitching in her silken heat, and the two of them joined.  
  
Despite how much he liked the simplicity of just the act, of feeling her body with his, neither could maintain the frantic pace, and he broke, heat spreading from his limbs inward, making him sweat into his armor. The force of his climax rendered him mute, his body arcing upward into hers, his hands on her hips keeping her grounded as he came. It seemed to go on forever, time suspended and sounds muffled, just her and him, fire amongst the ice, life instead of death.  
  
When his body calmed, and he'd ended, she fell forward, giving him a kiss, sweeter and shorter than the ones before. They didn't linger, and she helped him off the ground after putting on the smallclothes she'd hastily stashed. Melted snow and dirt fell from his hair down into his armor, but Hadvar didn't care about the discomfort. He'd endure anything for that again, the heady rush of evading a certain death, and reaffirming their lives in the best way possible at the end of it. She started to walk, but he reached out, grabbing her hand.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked softly.  
  
"Sylva." She smiled at him over her shoulder, letting her hand fall from his.  
  
It was utterly wrong to make introductions after he'd already spent in the woman, but he couldn't let her go on without asking. In the future, snow and pine needles, fire and urgency, that would be Sylva to him.


End file.
